Going out
Going out is the main gameplay portion of the game. Here you accompany the monster girls under youre care on their perilious daily adventures like go shopping for onigiri or rent a book at the library. On the way you will encouter other groups of monster girls. This usually ends in a fight. You will also often have the chance to pick up random items like food. During the mission you collect so called memorial points. Usually as a result of fights but there are other means. Memorial points are important since you need to collect a certain amount to unlock your rewards. Those rewards range from food resources, over gatcha tickets to new girls that Smith-san is putting under your care. A map has 3 rewards with increasing number of memorial points needed to get them. Selecting a mission There are 3 groups of missions you can go to. Normal, daily and event outings. The left panel lists all the outing missions available to you. They are sorted from difficult to easy. Use the arrow and number buttons at the bottom to switch between pages. Outings that you already cleared are shown with a green corner. The right panel shows details for the currently selected outing. The title of the mission, the difficulty rating (more stars means higher difficulty) and how much tension the outing is going to cost. Bellow is a description of the mission. To start a mission klick the yellow button on the right panel. The second tab of the left panel show the daily outings. There are always 3 daily outings of different difficulty (1-star, 3-star and 5-star). Higher difficulty mission give higher quality rewards but are also significantly more difficult to clear. The rewards you get from daily mission depend on the day of the week. You can repeat daily outings on the same day as much as you like. Preview of the mission After you select a mission you are presented a preview of the map for that mission. On the preview screen you see the map for the mission you selected. Your girls are starting at the pink S mark. To clear the map you must reach the blur G mark. On many of the later maps you will also have to colect special items on the map before getting to the goal. On the example you see white sugar bags. You need to collect all of those to clear this map. The black icons are enemy monster girls that are out for trouble. Be prepared to fight them. You can use the preview to plan your route through the map. This is especially usefull when you have just enough action points for a prticular map. See the on the mission section beow for more details on action points. Click the orange button to accept the mission and the green button to go back. After you accept the mission you have to choose the girls you want to take on the mission. On this screen you can select the group of girls you want to take on the mission. Click on any of the numbered buttons to switch groups. You setup the groups in the monstergirl management section of the game. On the right hand side you see again the details of the mission. Along with your current household level and the amount of action points you have. The higher you household level, the more action points you can spend on a mission. On the left you see the currently selected group. Important is the tension bar. The red portion is indicating how much tension the mission is going to cost. When tension for any of the girls in a group gets too low you have to either abort the mission or spend a ruby. If you spend a ruby, tension fall the whole group is reset to 100. On the mission Your girls start on the spot marked with a pink S and follow the street. When you hit an intersection the girl will stop and ask for directions. You can freely choose which direction you want to take. You can also walk along streets you already passed by during that mission if you want. If you take too long to choose a direction the girls get bored with you and choose at random (is it random?). Be aware that you can not choose the direction you are coming from. So you can not do a 180 degree turn on an intersection. If you look closely you see the map is made up of square tiles. For every tile they walk you have to spend 4 action points. So when you divide your current action points by 4 you get the number of tiles you can still move. Use this to plan your path. This get's important in later maps since you might have to collect certain items to clear the map or fight a certain number of time to get all the rewards. Or maybe you just want to pick up as many of the yellow question marks as possible. TODO: Complete. Category:Guides